Zelda Four swords mix
by zeldafan
Summary: Four swords mix with oot
1. Default Chapter

The Legend of Zelda: the Four Swords (mixed with ocarina of time)  
  
~Zelda and Link go up to the seal~  
  
Zelda: Link, this is the stupid sword that I told you about.  
  
Link: huh? Zelda: LINK!!!! PAY ATTENTION!!! ! Link: Don't throw a tantrum girl.  
  
Zelda: I ALWAYS THROW TANTRUMS AT IDIOTS WHO WILL GRAB THE FOUR SWORD!!!  
  
~Link, not paying any attention to her draws the blade and splits into four Links~  
  
Link: That felt weird  
  
RedLink: You tell me!  
  
BlueLink: I feel funny...  
  
PurpleLink: Why am I wearing purple?  
  
Link: Hey Zelda, LOOK!!!!  
  
Zelda: Wha? AHHHHHH!  
  
Links: What?  
  
Black Mysterious Thing: Hahahahhahahahhaaaa!  
  
~BMT grabs Zelda~  
  
Zelda: Let go of me or I will set the Links on you!  
  
Links: Huh? OOOOOH DOUGHNUTS!  
  
~Links run to doughnut shop~  
  
Zelda: Who are you anyways?  
  
BMT: I am Vaati, the wind mage.  
  
Link: What is it like being a wind mage?  
  
Vaati: Nice job, I think. Nice salaries and I am my own boss.  
  
Vaati: I am going to marry Zelda- Links, you are invited to our wedding.  
  
Links: Thank you.  
  
Zelda: Links!  
  
Links: What?  
  
~Vaati swoops off attacking Plink~  
  
Plink: AAHHH!  
  
~Plink falls to the ground~  
  
Rlink: Plink!  
  
Link: He was like my little brother...  
  
Blink: He was my mentor.  
  
Fairy: I will revive him.  
  
~Fairy revives Plink~  
  
Plink: Yay!  
  
Navi: Hi Link—WAHHH!  
  
Links: What up dude?  
  
Navi: tell me what happened  
  
~Links explain at the same time~  
  
Navi: Wait! One of you tell me!  
  
~Links huddle to decide who will explain~  
  
Link: I have been voted as the spokesperson of us Links!  
  
Navi: What is going on? I can't deal with four of you!!!  
  
Link: Vaati is marrying Zelda.  
  
Navi: NO!! Links, Go save Zelda! Plink and Link, you come with me on Epona to Lon Lon ranch to get more horses while Blink will warp to the Scared Forest Meadow.  
  
Rlink: And me?  
  
Navi: You go to Kakariko and find somewhere to stay.  
  
Links: OK!  
  
~Links run off~  
  
~Scene one Ends~ 


	2. Scene 2

Scene 2 ~at Vaati's Palace~  
  
Zelda: Get me my cheese pizza NOW!!!  
  
Vaati: sheesh, I should get rid of her.. Zelda: I WANT A CHEESE PIZZA!! Vaati: Use this phone to order one! ~Zelda dials number~ Other End: Hello. Zelda: Bob? OE: No, Itsa me, Mario! Zelda: Mario save me from Vaati's Palace! Mario: Sorry, I am busy. Zelda: Ok but can you come soon because Link is probably sitting on his fat @$$! Mario: Okey Dokey! ~Hangs up~ Zelda may not know, but that is exactly what one of our heroes are doing! Plink: OWWWW! Link: I told ya to hang on when riding Epona, she is stupid. Navi: He did ya know. Plink: How about you ride Epona, Navi? Navi: I don't have to because I CAN FLY!!!!! Link: AWW SHUDDUP! ~Link kills Navi~ Plink: What was that for!? Link: Who cares? You get her wings! Plink: YAY!!!!! ~Plink grabs wings~ Link: Now just keep quiet. ~To wherever Blink is~ Blink: Whew....EEEEEK! MOBLINS!!!! Moblin: HURNNNN! ~Blink kills Moblin~ Blink: Whew......... ~To make a long story short we head on to Rlink~ Rlink: I need to find a pad! ~Rlink enters house of skulltula~ Skulltala: This is MY pad! Rlink: shut up! ~Rlink kills cursed spiders~ Last Spider: you will now be cursed!!! * dies* Rlink: Yeah right! ManWithFunnyInstrument: You are cursed to spin around the same day!!!! ~Scene 2 Ends~ 


	3. Chapter 3

~Scene three---Links unite!~  
  
~Links meet~  
  
Link: LINK!  
  
Rlink: LINK!  
  
Blink: LINK!  
  
Plink: LINK!  
  
~Links huddle~  
  
Malon: What is going on? Links: Food! ~Links scatter to doughnut shop, smoothie shop, and sushi shop~ Malon: Oh no! Navi: Where are my wings? Malon: seize those Links!!! ~Navi and Malon seek Links~ Rlink: Quick! In the pad! ~Links enter pad~ Rlink: want some doughnuts? Blink + Plink: Want some sushi? Link: Wash it down with my smoothie! ~Links share food~ ~Malon and Navi bust in~ Malon: Alright! Time for you to die! Blink: No! Link: Now now, you need us! Rlink: Yeah... Plink: Bring on the pain! Rlink + Blink + Link: NOOOOOO! ~Scene three ends~ 


	4. Scene or Chapter 4

~Scene 4 SPIN AROUND~  
  
RBGLinks: You don't need to kill us! Plink: Don't hurt me! Link: I thought you said to bring on the pain! Plink: I changed my mind. Malon: All right, but one more mess up and you are dead. * slit neck gesture* Links: Ok! Plink: I am hungry! Navi: Lets go to KFC! Links: What? Malon: Kakariko Fried Cuccoos. Links: Ohhhhhh. ~After the meal they all go to bed~ MWFI: Spin around! Spin around! Link: Yeah whatever dude... ~Goes to sleep~ Link: Good morning!! Fat Goron: Heyyy bro! Link: AHHHH! Navi: Hi Darunia! Darunia: * snore* Links: He is obviously asleep! Rlink: Hey look! Young Maiden: HELLLP ME!!!! Blink: She is being attacked by stalfos! YM: Hello? Help me Einstein! Blink: Okay! ~Links defeat stalfos~ Link: whew. Plink: AHHHHH! Rlink: Plink! Blink: He is knocked out! YM: He deserved it, the idiot! Link: why don't you fight! YM: I don't have to. That is your job. crosses arms Blink: Maybe if you weren't so helpless, he wouldn't be conked out right now! YM: He is so stupid though. Navi: shut up!!! ~Young maiden looks offended~ ~Links go to their pad~ Link: Good night all. Rlink: Night dude! Blink: G'night! Plink: snoring Link: Good morning! Young maiden: HELLLP MEEEE! Blink: Doesn't this seem familiar? Rlink: no.... Lets go see if Darunia is awake yet. ~Links go to see if Darunia is awake, he is not~ Rlink: Bummer dude.... Young Maiden: HELLLP ME!!!! Blink: She is being attacked by stalfos! YM: Hello? Help me Einstein! Blink: Okay! ~Links defeat stalfos~ Link: whew. Plink: AHHHHH! Rlink: Plink! Blink: He is knocked out! YM: He deserved it, the idiot! Link: why don't you fight! YM: I don't have to. That is your job. crosses arms Blink: Maybe if you weren't so helpless, he wouldn't be conked out right now! YM: He is so stupid though. Navi: shut up!!! ~Young maiden looks offended~ ~Links go to their pad~ Link: Good night all. Rlink: Night dude! Blink: G'night! Plink: snoring Blink: I KNOW we did this before...... ~Next morning~ Link: good morning all! Old man: you look troubled. What is the matter? Blink: we are repeating the same day... OM: you could take that to your advantage because no one else would remember that day. ~Links achieve an evil grin that ganon couldn't do~ Plink: Good day everyone AHHHHH! ~Plink dies from arrow wounds~ Rlink: dude! Link: I like my ideas! Blink: I say we should have used bear traps. Rlink: Tomorrow dude, tomorrow.... Rlink: We coul... Link: Don't even.. covers Rlink's mouth ~Links go to sleep so they can use bear traps~ Link: good night! Darunia: SNORE ~NEXT DAY~ ~Links set up bear traps~ Link: Here he comes! Plink: What a wonderful day arrgh..... ~Plink dies from blood loss~ ~next day...WHEN WILL IT END!!~ Link: lets quit by killing the source of the problem. Plink: Don't kill me! Blink: Why would we ever do that? Smirks MWFI: Spin around! Spin around! Spin around! Links: DIE!!!! ~Links kill MWFI~ Plink: I AM ALIVE!!! ~Plink dies from heart attack~ Links: We didn't do it, the creator did! ~End of sce— Link: you call THAT an ending? Give me some excitement! ~Link's crotch catches on fire~ Link: AHHHHH! IT BURNS! AHHHH! ~Scene 4 ends~ 


	5. Who cares, all that matters is that i up...

~Scene 5~  
  
Link: Time to finally get a key from a dungeon! Rlink: Good thing I watered your crotch! Link: Thank you! Rlink: With gasoline! Smirks Link: $##@$$ you! Blink: Shut up! Plink: I am alive! Rlink: you wanna die, punk? Plink: nooooo! I have a life now! ~Plink runs off screaming~ Link: on to the uhhhhhhh..... Navi: what? ~Link points at the sky~ Tingle: Hiya mr. Fairy. OH MY GOD! THERE ARE FOUR FAIRIES HERE! YIPEEEE! Links: RUN!!!!!!!!! ~Helmaroc King grabs tingle~ Tingle: HELLP! Links: Bye!!! Malon: Time to die! Plink: Nooooooooo! Malon: Not you, you died too much, besides, I LOOOOOOOOVE YOU! ~Malon kisses Plink~ Other Links: WAIT A MINUTE, YOU CAN'T KILL US EITHER BECAUSE WE ARE HIM! Malon: you have a point buttttttt PURPLE IS A HOT COLOR! Rlink: No! Green Red and Blue are! Blink: Yeah! ~Stalfos pop out of nowhere~ Plink: I will kill them all! ~Stalfos throws boomerang and kills Plink~ Link: HA!! Ruto: Hi Linky! Blushes Blink: Don't call me Linky or Linky-poo! Malon: Hi Linky-Poo! Blink: Why you little! Rlink: Lets go already! Ruto: Where to? Link: this island. ~Link shows Ruto map~ Malon: How about we swim? Blink: What about Plink? Malon: He could be my chair later so I will carry him. Blushes deep scarlet. Link: What is going on between you guys? Malon: Nothing Link: tell me! Malon: Nothing Link: tell me! Malon: Nothing Link: tell me! Malon: Nothing Link: tell me! Malon: Nothing Link: tell me! Malon: Nothing Link: tell me! Malon: Nothing Link: tell me! Malon: Nothing Link: tell me! Malon: Nothing Link: tell me! Malon: Nothing Link: tell me! Malon: Nothing Malon: Nothing Link: tell me! Malon: Nothing Link: tell me! Rlink: Shut up! Blink: Thank you!!! Navi: lets just go.! ~They all set off to the island~ ~Scene 5 ends~ 


	6. You know that business

~Scene 6~  
  
Malon: When do I get to sit on my new chair? Link: You mean Plink? Go right ahead. ~Malon sits on Plink's head~ Plink: Uhnnn... Why is it so dark and my face feels pressure? Blink: Wouldn't you like to know? Navi: Malon is sitting on your head, Plink. Plink: Get OFF! ~Plink shoves Malon off of his head~ Ruto: Enough griping, lets get on with it! Navi: You are like my little sister. Ruto: YOU ARE SMALLER THAN ME! Navi: Alright, my big sis— Ruto: BIG! DO YOU MEAN IN FAT! Plink: Yep! Ruto: Why you little Linky-poo! ~Ruto kills Plink (again Plink dies)~ Blink: What was that for? Ruto: He called me fat. *Looks offended* Rlink: Lets just go, dude. ~They reach the island~ Link: I found the island! Navi: Earth to Link! We all found it too! Link: Nope. You girls were chatting while US LINKS found the island and they are me! Links: He does have a point you know. ~Darunia runs to the island in his underwear only~ Ruto: AHHHHH! Darunia: NEVER AND I MEAN NEVER LEAVE ME THERE AGAIN! Rlink: Chill dude. Navi: We need to get the four keys. Link: I have a key. Rlink: So do I. Blink: Hey, I do too! Rlink: What about Plink? ~Blink checks Plink's pocket~ Blink: I found one! Navi: Nooooooo! I mean they look like transparent swords like you have. Malon: If it was like that it would end because I too have a key. Tingle: You need a key? I have one right here--- Navi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Tingle: Okay uhhh got to run! ~Tingle runs off~ Blink: Why did he run if he can fly? Rlink: Never mind dude! ~They finally reach the dungeon boss~ Link: Hey a frozen blob! Rlink: Lets unfreeze it! ~They unfreeze boss~ HINT: Dash into the ice wall! Plink: OKAY! ~Plink freezes and dies, again~ ~To make a long story short, they beat the boss and get the key erm... sword thingy~ Link: All right! Blink: cool. Rlink: DUDE! Plink: .....(He was dead, remember?) Navi: Now we find the next place.... Death Mountain! Voice: Wait for me! Links: Who are you? Voice: I am Nabooru! Nabooru: Hey! A chair!! ~Nabooru sits on Plink's face~ Plink: Not again..... Will Plink ever stop being a chair? Probably not. Plink: HEY! ~Plink's crotch catches on fire~ Plink: OWWWW! STOP THE PAIN PLEEEEZE! ~Scene 6 ends~ 


	7. Scene 7

~Scene 7~  
  
Link: We need the next key! Rlink: Duh dude! Navi: He does have a point! Malon: Kiss me Plink! ~Malon and Plink kiss madly~ Link: Alright, I KNOW something is going on between you two! Nabooru: shut the $#@$ up you idiot! Blink: Make me! Plink: MMMMmmmmm. Malon: Ohhhh yea baby! ~Baby appears out of nowhere~ Baby: WAHHHHHH! Malon: SHUT IT! ~Malon smacks baby~ Navi: I know she didn't raise Link or he would actually be smart and be quiet... Link: I HEARD THAT!! Blink: no, be quiet or a volcano will erupt! Ruto: BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH! Rlink: nooooo! ~Volcano erupts~ Link: Holy sh*t! Navi: Link! There are four of you! They will copy you! Rlink: Holy sh*t! Blink: Holy sh*t! Plink: mmmmmm...huh? OH! Holy sh*t! Navi: And Plink could have actually been smart for once...... Nabooru: This is getting too crowded. Bye! ~Nabooru leaves~ Darunia: *snore* Ruto: Wake up son of a rock! Darunia: HEY! NEVER INSULT MY FAMILY! THAT IS WORSE THAN CALLING ME A SON OF A BIT**! Navi: BE QUIET EVERYONE!!!!!!! Links: Navi is so naïve. OOOOH! DOUGHNUTS! Navi: Those aren't doughnuts! Ruto: OUCH! STOP THAT! Navi: idiots surround me. Plink: We will enter the dung! Navi: Dungeon! Plink: What she/he said! Navi: Look out! ~Link, Rlink, and Blink dodge fire bat, but for Plink..~ Plink: AHHHH! *Dies* Blink: My mentor! Link: My bro! Rlink: Oh well....... Plink's ghost: Lets go to our pad! Links: No! PG: sh*t! Links: What? PG: I am in the wrong game! Links: Who are you? PG: I am Piggy Ganon from a link to the past! Link: Looks like a link to the future to me! Navi: Shut up Link! Blink: Who me? Malon: I CAN'T STAND IT!!! Links: What? Malon: The four of you! Navi: Either return to normal or die! Links: Die.. Malon: OK! RARRRRR! Links: AHHHH! ~Links finish dungeon in hurry~ Blink: Oh no! Rlink: Dude! Link: Lets go back to Kakariko! Plink: Ok! Navi: Wait! We need to kill you! Malon: I have sushi! Plink: Oh BOY! ~Plink runs back for sushi but gets killed~ Plink: AHHHH! ~Scene 7 Ends~ 


	8. Scene 8

~Scene 8~ ~Links arrive at Kakariko~ Link: Duck! Blink: No! It is a chicken! Random Villager: Hide! ~Random Villager hides in Skulltala House~ Links: Hey! That is our pad! RV: So? Links: What is going on? RV: The Cuccoos are invading. They think they are superior. Rlink: But they are chickens! Blink: But don't ever hit e'm! RV: This is their leader. The evil one! ~RV shows them a picture of Anju~ RV: You go check! *Points at Blink* Blink: ME!? Why! RV: You look the best as a sap! Blink: Ok! Rlink: Yep! ~Blink goes out and scene of Kakariko shows with little white dots everywhere~ Blink: EWWWWW! Link: Thanks dude! *Through Hat mask* Rlink: YEAH *Through hat mask* Blink: Why you! ~Blink attacks the gang~ Link: Noooo! Rlink: Don't hurt me! Dude that is not cool at all. Blink: So? Link: hahoofhalaglahgegh! Blink: What? Rlink: Googafgeg aww I can't do it! Link: Still the champion! Plink: No you aren't! Link: Oh yeah? Holooohafgeehaghugeh! Plink: Hollyfouggoogaggeh! Rlink: Yay! Blink: Hoooooray! Link: Awwwwwww. Navi: Lets go already! Link: To where? Rlink: To IHOP! Blink: What? Plink: Impa's house of pork chops! Links: ok! ~Scene 8 ends~ 


	9. Scene 9

Scene 9  
  
Link: Lets go already! Blink: I haven't finished my milk yet! Rlink: Drink up! It came out of a cow's utter! Blink: The cow I know pees through its utter! Blehhhh! ~Blink pukes all over the place~ Plink: Ewwwwwwww... ~Plink passes out~ Blink: oh no! My mentor! Impa: Oompa loompa doopah dee doooh.. Link: Shut up! ~Links run away~ Rlink: Where should we go? Malon: MY CHAIR! I HAVE FOUND YOU! ~Malon sits on Plink~ Plink: wha-ARHGGGGGGHHH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! Link: Chill out dude. Rlink: OH F***! Tingle: Hello. I am the sage of mapping! I am the sage of mapping! I am the sage of mapping! King Arthur: Run away! ~Monty Pythons killer rabbit attacks Links~ Link: Killer Rabbit! Rlink: Lets get him! Plink: AHHHHHH! ~Plink is murdered from killer rabbit~ Blink: Kill him! Killer Rabbit: Oh no you don't-OH F***! TINGLE! ~Killer Rabbit Flees~ King Arthur: I killed the Killer Rabbit! Tingle: Tingle..Tingle..Kooloolimpah! Plink: Arrghhg ~Plink turns into a frog with a small "POP"! ~ Frog: Rrrrribbbbbittt. Malon: Where is my— Frog: CROAAAAAAAK! Link: You stomped on him! Malon: oops...... ~Scene 9 ends~ 


	10. Scene 10

Scene 10  
  
~at Vaati's palace~ Zelda: GIVE ME A CHEESE P---- Mario: Itsa me, Mario. Vaati: What the f***!? Mario: Surrender the princess and stop swearing, there are children in this audience... Vaati: I will surrender the princess but for the language MAKE ME YOU MOTHER F***ER! @$$HOLE! Mario: I will take that! ~Mario takes Zelda~ Zelda: That lazy Link! Mario: You mean lazy LinkS, right? Zelda: Yes.... Vaati: F*** you all! ~Vaati flies off~ ~Scene 10 is over and pointless~ Will Zelda find the Links? Find out next time! 


	11. THE FINAL SCENE!

~Scene 11~  
  
Link: so, what should we do? Blink: Go to KFC? Rlink: Nah, we have already done that. How about we annoy Malon? Plink: Sure, I might actually not die for a change....... ~Plink dies of heart attack~ Blink: Not again...*sighs* Link: Lets go bug Malon! Rlink: Yeah! Malon: No you won't! Blink: MALON! We were just going to— Malon: Clean Epona. I am afraid she wet herself again! Rlink: So have I! Malon: Blink, you clean Epona. Link, You clean Rlink, he wet himself again! Link: Again? Rlink: Again! ~Malon walks off with Blink~ Link: To find Zelda? Rlink: sure! Vaati: NOPE! MARIO TOOK HER! Rlink: hmmmmm *~Picture in Rlinks mind shows first donkeykong with Zelda being saved by link~* Link: What? Rlink: ARGH! Link: What? Rlink: a barrel got me! Link: .......? Malon: All cleaned up? Rlink: Yes... Malon: You never wet yourself did you.? Rlink: No, we did that to escape and save Zelda! Link: SHUT UP! Malon: We will have to execute you---NAVI! Navi: WHAT!? Malon: Execution! Navi: YAY! ~Link dies~ ~Rlink lives~ Rlink: yay! ~Rlink dies~ Rlink: Curse you evil narrator blehhh.. ~Zelda falls from sky~ Zelda: OOOF! Good thing I landed on this nice soft Link's face! Link: fjlas. Zelda: What? Malon: Zelda! We found you! Mario: Itsa me, Mario! Link: Yeah, yeah, kill the gay plumber! ~Rlink dies~ Link: Rlink is NOT a gay plumber! Plink: He is a gay plummeter though! ~Plink dies~ Blink: Hey! ~Blink runs away and dies~ Mario: Hooray! ~Mario dies~ Zelda: Noooo! My only escape from Links! ~The whole world dies~ Narrator: arghhhh! ~The End~ 


End file.
